This invention relates to lottery systems for conducting lottery games and, more particularly, to lottery systems incorporating dynamic lottery tickets used as playslips and providing dynamic lottery and betting games as stand-alone games and/or as extension games in addition to the standard lottery game.
Various lottery systems incorporating play slips for the lottery games have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,026 to Melling et al. discloses a system and method for capturing hand-marked cells from a lottery selection slip. The lottery slip includes a conventional play region of cells (labeled sequentially from 1 to 49, for example) for receiving indicia to be captured, after receiving indicia the play region of cells includes a plurality of occupied cells defined by marked cells and a plurality of non-occupied cells defined by unmarked cells. The lottery slip also includes row-identifier bar codes located at opposite boundaries of the play region. The bar codes are electro-optically scannable and readable and are arranged in a plurality of ordered rows tiered along the transverse direction over the transverse distance of the play region. A scanner is used to generate scan lines that extend over the play region of cells occupied by the indicia and over each bar code and for decoding the row identifier data for each scan line as each line transverses the boundaries of the play region of cells, the occupied cells having different light reflectivity than the non-occupied cells. A decoder captures the identity and the location of the occupied cells and the non-occupied cells and stores the digitized signal. A ticket receipt is then issued representative of the numbers selected by the player. By using a bar code scanner to read both the row identifier codes and the actual hand-marked play region the need for precise positioning within traditional terminals was obviated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,397 to Valenza, Jr. discloses an apparatus for automated marking of bet slips for use in entering a customer wager into an independent lottery terminal includes a housing for receiving a bet slip. A selector actuatable by the customer is provided within the housing for permitting the customer to select a desired mode of operation from a plurality of alternative operational modes for marking the bet slip. A control within the housing communicates with the selector for identifying the mode selected by the customer and for generating electrical control signals in response to the selected mode. A printer within the housing communicates with the control for receiving the bet slip, for receiving the electrical control signals and for marking the bet slip in accordance with the received control signals.